Abstract The Administrative Core for the Amazonia ICEMR will provide infrastructure for overseeing all functions of the Center activities. A key emphasis of Core A is to ensure seamless communications among the Projects and the Biostatistics/Data Management Core B, with other ICEMRs, and with NIAID Program Staff. The Administrative Core will coordinate the three Scientific Projects with the Data Management and Biostatistics Core (Core B), providing a cohesive and synergizing structure to ensure that the Amazonia ICEMR activities maximize the scientific impact of the ICEMR program. The Core A Director will provide scientific and administrative leadership to enable and maximize program organization that promotes cross- discipline interactions among all of the Research Projects and the Core B. Core A will therefore provide scientific oversight combined with efficient, transparent and compliant administrative governance (human subjects, animal subjects, biohazards, resource sharing) with regard to fiscal and resource management of NIH-provided funds. This core will be based at the University of California, San Diego in the offices of ICEMR Program Director, Dr. Joseph Vinetz. UCSD will administer the grant itself and carry out subcontracting with all participating institutions according to NIH and University of California auditing standards. UCSD will be responsible for purchase of major equipment and shipment to Shared Laboratory Resource Core at Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia, and will make other purchases on behalf of the Projects and Cores if pricing is advantageous. These goals will be accomplished through the following Specific Aims: 1) To promote collaboration and coordination among ICEMR key personnel through optimized communications; 2)To organize communications with other network ICEMRs and with NIAID program staff to optimize collaboration and coordination of activities and projects including periodic meetings and conference calls; 3) To coordinate fiscal management, subcontracting, ordering and shipping of supplies for projects and the Data Management and Biostatistics Core B; 4) To coordinate logistics of the Scientific Advisory Group, including lodging, travel and venue; 5) In coordination with NIH program staff, to organize an annual network meeting and coordinate travel logistics for Amazonia ICEMR participants; 6) To coordinate all administrative aspects of the Special Projects; To coordinate, supervise and maintain all Human Subjects Protections protocols and approvals, biohazards certifications, and vertebrate animal protections, protocols and approvals; 8) To coordinate reports of all Project and Core Leaders for annual, non-competing renewals and preparation/reporting of interim and annual Scientific Advisory Group meetings; and 9) To support research capacity building in the Amazonia ICEMR to contribute to advance the Center?s integration.